


First Sight

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it all began - for one of them, at least. (Boromir/Theodred)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

Théodred looked across the hall; couldn't keep from looking, much though he wished he could. It would be wise to look away, he convinced himself time and again, and so he made some small joke with Grimbold, or asked politely after Dúnhere's harvest, as much to keep his attention as out of real interest. He had never been one to enjoy such small conversation, and he often found the strictures of Edoras a wearying burden, but now he clung to them.

He knew he must be polite to this southern stranger. He was a lord of Gondor, the Steward's heir no less, and duty demanded his full hospitality. And yet, and yet! Théodred felt drawn to this Boromir of Gondor like a moth to the candle, and he feared going too close. If he approached, if he did not keep a safe distance, Théodred was not sure he could keep from flying into the flame. And that thought frightened him, sent a chill down his spine. 

For he had been warned, been well-warned when the word came of Boromir's arrival: this man could not be safely pursued. He had known since he was a lad that the House of Eorl needed future sons, and that he would one day have to wed and bed some suitable lady of the Mark. That was his duty as his father's son, and he would fulfill it well. And when that day came, he would give her the fealty that was her due. 

Until then, though, he knew he was free to pursue whomever his heart desired, so long as they welcomed the pursuit – and stable-boys were no more out of bounds than were kitchen-maids. But he had been warned (and would have known, even without the warning) that lords' sons were different. Even with lords of the Mark. To offend the son was to insult the father, and Théodred knew that was too high a price for pleasure. How much more so with outlanders? And for those Stone-eaters, those Gondorians, who clung to their propriety above all else? To approach Denethor's son, to approach this Boromir of Gondor... wars had begun over less.

So he told himself – so he reminded himself again and again, whenever his eyes drifted to those dark eyes, to the well-weathered skin framed by rich velvet, to the plait of black hair that he was sure would feel as silk to his fingers. And he could not look away. He would blame his height (if blame be warranted; he could not quite decide on that point), for he stood head-and-shoulders above most of his countrymen. He had always thought it a gift, his birthright from his Gondorian grandmother, and had prized the natural air of lordship it gave him. But now, just now he longed to be at eye's level with Elfhelm, or Hàma, or anyone, really, besides Boromir of Gondor. 'Twas entirely too easy to look across a sea of golden heads, to those eyes that spoke of passion shrouded in mystery. 

How he longed to unveil them, to know their depths.

In the end, there was no real choice. Théodred had never been a man overly in love with wisdom, and had often followed passion first. He was no fool, would not offer Boromir more than the required pleasantries here in the Hall; but there would be time enough yet, time and opportunity beyond the sight of Edoras' keen eyes. For Boromir had come to Rohan, as did all steward's heirs, to survey Gondor's ancient boundaries. He must ride for a week and more, to Helm's Deep and Isengard, around Fangorn and across the Wold to Celebrant, and down again past Rauros 'til at last he reached Halfirien. And Théodred could serve as guide easily enough, could claim that privilege under guise of duty, and so he might test Boromir's heart. 

With that hope in mind, Théodred steeled his heart and crossed the hall, to meet Denethor's son.


End file.
